1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper sheets corner fold detection method and a paper sheets corner fold detection program for surely detecting a minute corner fold arising in the corner part of a paper sheet in a paper sheets processor as an end part corner fold of the paper sheet without misidentifying it as a mending or a break, and separately accommodating the paper sheet wherein the corner fold arises in an accommodation part so that double feed is not caused by the corner fold in the next running-out time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been a paper sheets processor for automatically accommodating paper sheets. As a representative example, there is an automated-teller machine, which is installed in banks, post offices, convenience stores and the like, and which automatically performs processes such as accommodating deposit banknotes inserted from outside into a banknote pay-in/out slot or paying withdrawal banknotes.
In such an automated-teller machine, when a customer inserts banknotes into the banknote pay-in/out slot of the automated-teller machine, the inserted banknotes are provided with image recognition by a judgment part in the middle of a carrying route, and then automatically provided with denomination identification and other necessary judgment processes. After that, the number of the banknotes is counted, and then the banknotes are accommodated in a given banknote accommodation vessel.
Further, when a customer withdraws a desired amount of money, the customer inputs intention of cash withdrawal and the withdrawal amount of money from an input operation panel of the automated-teller machine. After that, banknotes corresponding to the desired amount of money are paid out from the banknote pay-in/out slot.
Then, the number of paid-out banknotes is counted while the banknotes are run out from the foregoing banknote accommodation vessel, and carried on the carrying route connected to the banknote pay-in/out slot. However, in this process, there has been a large problem.
First, deposit banknotes inserted into the banknote pay-in/out slot of the automated-teller machine are not always inserted into the banknote pay-in/out slot in a state that all the banknotes are orderly folded out. Some customers roughly insert a banknote wherein a fold arises in the corner part without correctly folding out the corner fold. Apart from the inserted banknote is a forged banknote, in case of the inserted banknote is a true banknote, it is not possible to return the true banknote to the customer (carry back to the banknote pay-in/out slot) due to just the corner fold. That is, the banknote with the corner fold is accommodated as it is.
FIG. 10 is a view showing a model of an example of a banknote wherein such a corner fold arises. A portraiture 21 of a person which is vertically and horizontally distinguishable at a glance is printed at the right side on a surface of a banknote 20 shown in the same figure. Further, in the example shown in the same figure, a small corner fold 22 which is folded down to the other side of the figure arises in the upper left corner. Such a small corner fold 22 often has dimension a in the longitudinal direction of about from 30 to 50 mm (millimeter) and dimension b in the lateral direction of about from 3 to 5 mm.
Aside from a large corner fold, such a relatively small corner fold as above arises in a margin in an edge part wherein no printing is provided. Therefore, the corner fold cannot be recognized by color. When trial is made to determine the corner fold by image recognition based on measurement by the judgment part, it is difficult to determine whether the corner part is torn or folded. Therefore, in any event, such a small corner fold is ignored as a very small defect, and accommodated in the banknote accommodation vessel as it is.
However, if the foregoing corner fold arises in the banknote, when banknotes are run out from the banknote accommodation vessel and paid out through the banknote pay-in/out slot in banknote withdrawal, or when the number of banknotes is counted while the banknotes are run out from the banknote accommodation vessel after, for example, the banknote accommodation vessel is taken out from the automated-teller machine for replacement and returned back to a home office, troubles have been often caused in the banknote automated counter.
FIG. 11 is a view for explaining the trouble caused by the corner fold banknote in running out the banknote as described above. As shown in the same figure, when trial is made so that the banknote 20 and a banknote 20n are sequentially run out in the running-out direction indicated by arrow A of the figure from an unshown accommodation vessel, if the foregoing corner fold 22 arises in the back end corner of the upper banknote 20 in the running-out direction, corner 20n-1 of the lower banknote 20n is hooked by the corner fold 22 part, and therefore, the banknote 20n is run out together with the banknote 20 in the direction of the arrow A. That is, it increases the likelihood that the problem of double feed running-out might be caused.
When such a double feed running-out is caused, there has been a problem that a carrying jam is caused on the carrying route leading to stop of the automated-teller machine, or a trouble in operation of the process for measuring the number of accommodated banknotes in the home office of the banck.
In view of the foregoing conventional actual circumstances, it is a task of the invention to provide a paper sheets corner fold detection method and a paper sheets corner fold detection program capable of surely detecting a minute corner fold arising in the corner part of a paper sheet, and accommodating the paper sheet in an accommodation part so that double feed is not caused by the corner fold in the next paper sheets running-out time.